


Aftermath

by Tinynaut



Series: Wounded by our own understanding of love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinynaut/pseuds/Tinynaut
Summary: Harry cheated and Draco left him. 3 years and a promise for forever gone in 15 minutes.So, Harry mourns what he lost
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Wounded by our own understanding of love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156070
Kudos: 24





	Aftermath

He kept looking for Draco in the too big house. Everything felt too quiet and still, almost like torture, he felt himself going a little bit insane each day.

Searching in the too big bed for a non existent warmth after a nightmare.

Expecting (wrongly) to find him dancing in the kitchen while finishing dinner, the few moments he got to see Draco's truly awful dance moves.

Dreaming of a hot coffee mug in his bedside table every morning, with the same note: "I had to leave for work, love you to the moon and back"

Staying up all night, realizing (painfully) that was Draco's snores that helped him sleep. 

Looking for a strand of blonde everywhere he went. At work, at home, in the streets. Maybe if he got a glimpse, maybe...

Maybe he would stop feeling like he was a ghost, haunting his own house (it was no longer a home, it stopped the day he left)

Maybe then he would finally redecorate so the missing things weren't so painfully obvious. All the spaces Draco occupied in their home still empty.

His friends tried to help, of course, but they don't understand that this, THIS, is penitence. Paying for his sins. For breaking what took them years to build in 1 single horrific night.

A year passed and he still mourn.

The first time he sees him (1 year, 3 months and 3 days later) he is unable to move, frozen in time. He had forgotten how gorgeous he was. He knew he was handsome, but Merlin...

It's across the Ministry atrium, Draco is talking with someone, doesn't pay Harry any mind (Harry suspects he did not see him), so he allows himself to stare and break a little more inside.

Not really bothering to school his sappy and sad expression. 

So, clearly, this is when Draco looks up. They locked eyes. He can see the same pain in the silver eyes.

It feels like a lifetime pases between them. All the unsaid, all the said repeated. Then a sad smile, a nod, and he vanishes.

Harry breaks a little more, maybe, a lot more. Drowns himself in their favorite wine and goes back to being a ghost, haunted by the memories of what he destroyed.


End file.
